love will overcome pain
by Bl00dyR0s3
Summary: this is my first fanfiction and its a chizuru x hardra summary: while on patrol with sanouske somthing bad happens to chizuru what will happen to the happy couple will sanouske blame himself will chizuru be able to live with the pain. i know bad summary sorry just please give this story a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer I do not own Hakuoki or any of the charaters all rights go to respectful owners) A/N: this is my first fanfiction so please bear with me, this will be a Hardra x Chizuru. p.s sorry about spelling and now the story.**

 **Chizuru POV**

 **It had been almost a year since i joined the Shinsengumi and it had been really nice, even though i still haven't found anything out about my father, i was on my way to the commen room with a tray full of tea for the captins "excuse me" i say as i open the door and see everyone smileing at me i start to hand out the tea Kondo says " ah thank you Chizuru-chan" as i go to give Sanoske the last cup of tea he smiles at me and i blush "thanks Chizuru" he says in his sweet gentle voice "y..your welcome" then Okita-san spoke up "while don't you two go get a room" he says with a smirk i turned really red and looked down while Sanoske looked up " Shoji just because me and Chizuru are togather dosen't mean you can make her sad" i spoke up " no it's okay really" Sanoske looked at me with a sad look and calmed down "eh am" the devil vice-captin got everyones attaion " i want to remind all of you to be careful on patrol there have been more reports of rhoin latly thats all" as everyone walked out of the room i waited for Sanoske because it was time for patrol.** _ **20 mins later in the streets of kyoto**_ **. We were walking when we heard fighting and yelling come from up ahead Sanoske looked at me " stay here Chizuru i'll be right back" then him and all of his men took off running while i was waiting in between stores someone grabs me from behind and pulls me into the dark alley i tried to screm but was stoped by the voice that spoke " dont make a peep" it was shirani fear struck me as we went further in the alley i asked him what he was doing when he threw me to the ground a big smirk formed on his face " well i wanted to have some fun now stay still and enjoy it". he said if i scremd at all he'll atack the shinsengumi so i stayed quiet.**

 **Sanoske's POV**

 **Chizuru where are you "Captin" "Did you find her" his entire troop just shook their heads " okay go back to base all of you i'll be a little longer they looked at their captin sadly but did what he said and left. Sanoske got really worried and went on looking.**

 **Chizuru POV**

 **When he finshed he left me there with my cloths torn once i knew he was gone i tried to move but found i couldent because i was so scared so i just started to cry hoping someone would find me.**

 **Sanoske was about to think she went back to the base when he heard crying he knew that voice and ran towrds it he went down a dark alley and saw the sight before his eyes, and his heart broke at what he saw, there on the ground was the love of his life crying with her cloths completey shreded he walked up to her and helped her sit up " Chizuru who did this to you " i looked up at Sanoske and tried to speak S..shirani he he raped me" Sanoske felt rage rise within him but he knew he had to get chizuru home safe, he took his coat off and wraped her up in it then picked her up bridel style and took her back. when they got there the first person to see them was yamazaki he asked what happend and when he learned he went and gatherd the other captins while Sanoske took chizuru to her room and helped her put clean cloths on " get some rest we'll have yamazaki look at you in the morining" "thank you Sanoske i love you" he looked at me with a smile while he left " i love you to goodnight" then he closed her door and left with a look on his face that could kill a man.**

 **Normal POV**

 **As soon as Sanoske walked into the commen room every one of the captins looked up with worry on their faces Sanoske sat down and started to speak "chizuru was raped while we were on patrol" everyone looked at him with shock and a hint of anger satio was the first to break the silance "do we know who did it ?" everyone looked back to Sanoske " that basted shirani and its all my fault i wasn't there to protect her i left her alone I COULD HAVE STOPED HIM!" Sanoske slamed his fist on the floor and everyone was scared to see their friend like this kondo spoke "Sanoske calm down its not your fault now how is Chizuru doing?" " i helped her change into new cloths and put her to bed " Hijkata spoke next "Yamazaki" "yes sir" in the morining please look at chizuru docter masamoto is in edo at the moment so your the only one around with medcaial expeicence" "of corse sir" Sanoske stood up "im going out to look for HIM" "Sanoske stop you cant do anything tonight we all know you love chizuru but..." hijkata was cut off "SO WHAT HIM I SURSPOSE TO DO JU..JUST WAIT HERE I NEED TO FIND THAT BASTED AND KILL HIM!" Kondo spoke after Sanoske was done yelling " we know but you need to be here when chizuru wakes up now while don't you go back to your's and her's room and get some sleep we'll start looking for him in the morining" "alright" he walked out of the room and to their bedroom he just stood there for a minite and looked at chizuru with a sad look on his face "im so sorry chizuru for now on i'll never let anyone hurt you again i promise" he then crawled into the bed with her and she curled up to him closer as he fell asleep with her in his arms.**

 **A/N First chapter done remember this is my first fanfiction i'll post another chapter soon read and reveiw and if you have notes or somthing pm me i nothing better to do with my time thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer I do not own Hakuoki or any of the characters all rights go to respectful owners) A/N I could never figure out if the lesser soldiers knew if chizuru was a girl or not so I'm making it so that they do know. Sorry about the spelling. and a shout out to Ashleygrusz who was kind enough to help edit my story thanks :)

Chizuru POV

The next day when Chizuru woke up to see Sanosuke holding her in his arms she just smiled at him. Then the events of yesterday hit her like a giant wave. She saw that Sanosuke was awake.

"How are you feeling chizuru?"

She looks at him sadly. "I'm doing okay but I'm still scared."

Sanoske stood up and held his hand out to help her up. "Come on Yamazaki needs to make sure that you're okay."

They head out the door to the common room where everyone was waiting for them. As they walked into the room, everyone looked up at them. "Chizuru, if would come with me, I can give you a check up"

Chizuru pauses for a minute then says "Um, can Sanosuke come with me?" At Yamazaki's confused look, she said, "It's not that I don't trust you Yamazaki. I'm just still scared."

He smiles at her and nods. Chizuru and Sanosuke follow him to their room where they all sit down. "Now Chizuru do you feel pain anywhere?"

Chizuru looked at him with a troubled look on her face. "Well I tried to struggle at first and I was bruised." She rolled up her sleeve to reveal some big black and blue marks on her wrist where it was clear that he had held down her arms.

At seeing them, rage filled Sanosuke but he kept calm for her sake. Yamazaki looked at the marks and also felt anger then asked "Is there any other pain?"

"Well-"

Yamazaki knew what she meant and cut her off. "I understand. You don't have to say anything but you should take it easy and rest."

After saying that, he left and Sanosuke spoke up. "Hey you should go rest. I'm gonna go on patrol and look for that bastard."

Chizuru shook her head. "I'm coming with you. I know you want me to stay here but I want see him suffer."

Sanoske just looked at the once cheerful girl in front of him, he would do anything to make her happy. "Okay, but don't leave my side at all."

Before they left, Sanosuke gave the orders to his men, "Remember that her safety is important now. We are looking for a man with long purple hair, a black shirt and he carries a western revolver, so if you see him come alert me as soon as possible. I will take two men with me, the rest of you will split up into two groups."

They all said at the same time "Yes, sir."

"Good, move out." Then Sanosuke looked at Chizuru. "Remember to stay close to me." She nodded and they started to walk the streets of Kyoto.

Ten minutes later, they were asking around and so far no luck. Then chizuru heard a familiar voice say, "Chizuru-chan."

She looked over and saw Sen-chan coming over to her. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a long time."

But Chizuru didn't say anything, instead she looked at the ground. Sen knew that something was wrong. She saw that Sanosuke was there as well and said, "I know, why don't we go get some dango?"

Sanosuke told his men to keep looking and they went off to search. Meanwhile, at a little tea shop the three sat at a table and Sen was the first to speak. "So Chizuru-chan, what's wrong?"

She instead of answering, she gave Sanosuke a look. He understood and started to speak for her, "You know that devil Shiranui that hangs out with Kazama. Well there's no easy way to say this, he raped Chizuru."

That's when tears started to roll down Chizuru's face and Sanosuke just held her. Then Sen spoke up, "And you're looking for him."

He nodded. "I'll help. Chizuru-chan is my friend and he has disgraced our kind. I'll have Kimigiku start tracking him. Kazama may know where he is as well. In the meantime, if it's okay with the Shinsengumi, I would like to stay with you for a little while to be there for Chizuru-chan."

At that comment Chizuru finally spoke up. "Oh no, you don't have to do that. I don't want to burden you."

Sen just looked at her and smiled, "Nonsense. We're friends and us girls need to stick together."

They left the tea shop and parted ways after Sen explained how she had to talk to Kimigiku and get some information as well. She planned to meet up with them in a week, so Sanosuke and Chizuru started to head back to HQ. Back at the Shinsengumi base, Chizuru and Sanosuke were having a meeting with Kondou and the rest of the captains to discuss what everyone had found, which was nothing.

Chizuru was the first to speak up. "I just want to thank all of you for everything you're doing for me."

Everyone looked at her with stange looks on their faces for a moment. Then Kondou and everyone else had big smiles on their faces after the shock had left them and Kondou said, "What are you talking about Chizuru-chan, you're a part of the Shinsengumi now which means that you're a part of this little family, and we protect each other."

Chizuru looked at everyone with surprise, "But I'm not-"

Sanosuke cut her off by putting his arm around her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Listen, no one here would ever say that you're not a part of the Shinsengumi." Everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement chizuru was happy and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Also, Chizuru, Sanosuke, it will be fine for Sen-chan to stay here for a little while. Toshi and I think it will be best for you to have some support here and by support, I mean someone other than a bunch of men."

Chizuru bowed. "Thank you, Kondou-san, Hijikata-san."

Later that night after an eventful dinner, Chizuru and Sanosuke went outside to the cherry blossom trees. They held hands as they walked under the moon. Then they sat on a bench under one of the trees.

"Chizuru, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, before we parted ways with Sen-chan, she told me that when she comes she can help me unlock my full devil powers and that she'll help me learn to fight with them. She said that Shiranui is not a full blooded devil and that if I could use my powers, then I could beat him. I wanted to tell you that I'm gonna take her up on it."

Sanosuke just smiled. "I think that's a great idea, but when we find him, I want to be the one that kills him. You're not a killer and I don't want you to become one, okay?"

Chizuru agreed even though she wasn't sure about that. "Okay, but you know every girl can be a killer if someone hurts her."

She gave him a look that she's never made before. It was a look of hatred. Sanosuke was so scared for her but thought that it was as good of a time as any for what he was about to do.

"Chizuru, I will never love anyone more than I love you. You're the bravest girl that I've ever known. You're not afraid to stand up for what's right even though you might get hurt and i want to protect you no matter what. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Chizuru gave him a puzzled look before putting her head down, and said in a heart breaking tone, "But I'm not pure. That day, before Shiranui left, he said that now no one will want me, that I'm a piece of trash, that i'm worthless. Why would you want me?"

At this point she was crying. Sanosuke couldn't believe what he had just heard, that bastard had the nerve to tell her that. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Chizuru, listen to me. You are more important to me than anything. You're not worthless, okay? And you're definitely not a piece of trash, so please don't let anyone make you think otherwise."

She was still crying, so Sanosuke did the only thing he could think of: he kissed her with a deep passion. After he was done kissing her, he said, "Now do you believe that you're perfect just the way you are?"

Chizuru didn't know what to say, so she kissed him back. "Then, in that case, I will be your wife with all my heart no matter how wrong a union between a devil and human might be."

Sanosuke stood up and held out his hand for her. Then they started to walk back to their room hand in hand.

"When do you think we should tell the others?" he asked.

Chizuru thought about it for a minute. "Well, how about when Sen-chan gets here in a few days. That way, she can find out at the same time as everyone else."

"Okay, but you know that once Souji finds out, he's gonna mock us and I may just hit him once or twice so don't try and stop me."

Chizuru just laughed, "Okay, but only once."

"Deal."

They went to bed waiting for the day when they could tell the others and Chizuru was happy for the first time since her incident.

A/N Well the second chapter is complete. Thanks for reading and please review. If anyone is upset about what I did to Chizuru, I'm sorry, but it's a topic I'm quite familiar with and that's all I will say. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

( I own nothing in this story except the plot rights go to real owners yadda yadda Big thank you to Ashleygrusz for helping with the editing of this story.)

1 Week later

Chizuru POV

Sen-chan came to stay with us a few days ago. Hijikata-san was fine with her staying at headquarters, but was reluctant to agree when Sen-chan said that it would be best for me to start dressing like a girl again. Kondo-san agreed that it would be for the best and even the devil vice commander couldn't argue with him, so here I am on my way to the common room with tea for everyone dressed in a simple red kimono with a cherry blossom design on it.

As i entered the room, I handed the captains and Sen-chan their tea, then sat down between Sen-chan and Sanosuke. We called everyone here to tell them the news and i was pretty nervous.

Sanosuke started to speak, "I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here. Well Chizuru and I have some importent news."

Souji thought it would be a good idea to pipe up at that moment. "What is Chizuru pregnant?" After he said that, he started to snicker until Sen smacked him up side the head with her fan. "Ow, why did you do that?"

"Because you're being immature. Now knock it off and be polite," she said while remaining elegant.

"Thats no fun. Hijikata-san, are you going to let her treat me like this?"

Hijikata kept a stern yet emotionless look on his face. "You deserved it, so yes I will. Besides, I'm not crazy enough to go against an angry female, who may I remind you is also a devil."

I just smiled. "Um, thank you, Sen-chan and Hijikata-san, but can we get back to the reason why we're here?"

"Right, as I was saying, Chizuru and I have news." As I gazed at Sanosuke's face, he started to blush like crazy. I thought it was so cute. "Well . . . I asked Chizuru to marry me and she said yes." That's when Sanosuke looked at the ground, still blushing like crazy.

"Chizuru-chan, that's amazing," Sen stated with a big grin on her face. When she tackled me to the floor in a giant hug, we both started laughing while the guys started to congratulate Sanosuke.

"Look whose a big softie after all. Aren't you so cute?" Sanosuke gave me a look as if asking for premisson to hit Souji.

"Go ahead, I won't stop you."

Sanosuke grinned, "Souji, I'm so glad you said that, now I can do this."

"Huh, do wh..." Then he got punched in the shoulder pretty hard and everyone burst into laughter. "Oww, alright, I'll knock it off."

As everyone started to calm down, Hijikata-san spoke, "Well, I was kinda shocked you didn't ask her sooner, but remember when you're out on the battlefield, you need to still fight with all your heart. Otherwise, there's a chance that you will die."

"I understand. Don't worry, I don't plan to die anytime soon. I said I would protect Chizuru with all my heart and i meant it."

Hijikata nodded with a small grin on his face. "Good to know. Now in case you forgot, it's time for you to go on patrol."

Sanosuke stood up and was about to help me up so we could leave when Sen-chan stopped him. "Sorry Harada-san, but I said I would train Chizuru-chan so she can unlock her full potential, so I'll be stealing her for a while."

"Um, okay, I can't deny that I want her to learn as well. So I'll see you when I get back Chizuru." He leaned in and gave me a light kiss on the lips. "I love you. See you in a little while."

I blushed when he did that in front of everyone. "I love you too" and I watched as he left.

"Wow Chizuru aren't you a brave one doing that in front of all of us?"

I shot Souji a glare that that made him shrink back a little. "Remember Okita-san, I'm learning how to use my powers, so I would be careful what you say to me from now on. You know as well as I do how fast of a learner I am."

"Um, right. You know, I just remembered that I need to go train my troops for a little bit. See ya."

Well that was fast. At least i can i deal with Souji now.

"Well Chizuru-chan, are you ready? Let's go to the training room, since no one will be there." I nodded and we left.

Sanosuke POV

In the streets of Kyoto, Sanosuke was thinking to himself.

I wish Chizuru came with me, but she seemed really thrilled to learn how to defend herself. I wonder though, if that basted hadn't done what he did to her, would she even want to learn how to fight, and would she still be her happy and cheerful self? Sanosuke then sighed, Well, at least she isn't afaid of me holding and kissing her. I guess I should be grateful for that. Also that she doesn't want to die; most girls that went through that probably would.

Sanosuke overheard one of his soldiers talking, "Hey, the captain seems out of it today. Do you think it's because that cute little number isn't with him?"

Sanosuke was filled with rage and he pointed his spear at the man. "I don't believe I heard you correctly and if I did, I would think that when we get back you will be ordered to commit seppuku. Now what were you saying?" He stared at the soldier with eyes that had an intent to kill.

"Umm... I-I was just saying that you a-are . . . Umm I'm so sorry sir, I beg for your forgiveness. Please I was rude and shouldn't have said it."

Sanosuke lowered his spear and calmed down. "This is your first and final warning. Don't forget it and that goes for all of you. Now let's finish the patrol."

Chizuru POV

Meanwhile back at the Shinsengumi base.

Sen-chan was standing a few feet in front of me. She said seriously, "Okay Chizuru-chan, to begin we need to open up your inner energy, so I want you to close your eyes and imagine your aura. Your aura is your life force in a matter of speaking. Visualize it flowing out of you and forming a ball in front of you, but you need to be careful not to use too much. If you do, you could get sick or die. You might also feel dizzy, but that is fine. Now, have you visualized the ball of aura?"

I could see a pink ball of light in front of me and I felt something inside of me. "Yes, i see it."

"Good. You know what the true form of a devil looks like, so I want you to visualize yourself having white hair and golden eyes, as well as horns on your head. Don't worry if you don't get it right the first time, it takes prac . . ."

"Um Sen-chan, are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see her staring at me in shock.

She said, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that you took on your true form quite fast. It takes most devils a few weeks to master it like you have."

I was a little scared, not because of how well I did but because I can feel my new form: the horns, the eyes, the . . . power. It was strange. I hope Sanosuke doesn't hate me because of my true form. That thought scares me the most.

Sen-chan snapped me out of my train of thought. "Hey Chizuru-chan, now that you have that mastered, let's stop for today. The rest of what you need to learn is really easy and you said that you know how to use a sword well enough, so we should be good after tomorrow."

I gave her a big smile. "Thank you, Sen-chan, for everything."

"No problem, I'm glad to help."

Then we started to walk back to the main part of the base so I could rest. Sen-chan said she would make dinner for everyone. I tried to argue, but she wouldn't hear any of it.

As I was laying down in my futon, I ended up falling asleep and I started to dream.

I was standing in darkness and then I saw a figure a few feet from me. The figure started to walk closer to me. Then it came into view. It was . . . "Shiranui."

He just grinned that evil grin that scared me. "Well look who's all happy. Now you know how to use your powers and you're engaged. Congrats, but that doesn't change the fact that you don't mean anything to that human of yours. Face it, once he sees your true form, he will hate you and want to kill you and you know it."

"You're wrong, that's not true. He loves me for me," I said as I was crying my eyes out.

"Really, you are such an idiot and I guess I have to show you how much of an idiot you are." He started to walk towards me until he was right in front of me. Then he started to hit me and I did nothing but lay there crying.

Sanosuke POV

After I got back from my patrol, I assumed Chizuru would be in the kitchen cooking dinner. Even though everyone insisted that she take a break from all of her chores, she was to stubborn not to help out. It was just her nature and it's one of the reasons I love her.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw that Chizuru wasn't there. Instead Sen-chan was. "Um excuse me, Sen-chan. Where is chizuru?"

She turned around when she heard my voice. "Oh, Harada-san. I made her go take a nap after our training because she was a little worn out. She should still be sleeping in your room."

"Ok, thank you."

I left and headed to our room. When I entered our room, I walked over to Chizuru who was still sleeping. When I saw her face, it looked like she was in pain and she was sweating like crazy. When she started to mumble, "No . . . please stop please"

I immediately ran to hold her and started shaking her gently to wake her up. "Chizuru. Chizuru, come on. Wake up please."

Then her eyes slowly fluttered open.

Chizuru POV

I woke up to see Sanosuke's worried face. "Sanosuke, I'm so glad you're here." Then I jumped into his arms seeking comfort.

"It's okay, Chizuru. I'm here, your safe now. What happened?"

I was a little scared to tell him, but I explained everything, how Shiranui was beating me and how he said that sanosuke would hate. When I finished, Sanosuke asked, "Did he say anything else to you?"

I hesitated before replying, "Well, he said you would hate me and want to kill me once you saw my true form."

I saw the pure rage on his face as he punched the floor. But he calmed down quickly and looked me straight in the eyes. "Chizuru, listen. If you're really that scared of what I would think of your true form, then show it to me and I will prove you wrong. Nothing in this world could make me hate you, let alone make me want to kill you."

I stared at the floor after he said that. "You may not want to, but what about the others?"

"Chizuru, they see you as family too. Hijikata-san and Kondou-san are like your father and uncle. Saito-san, Shinpachi and Okita-san are like your older brothers, while Heisuke is like a younger brother. Yamazaki-san is like your childhood friend and I'm pretty sure Sen-chan is basically your sister. What I'm saying is that no matter what, none of them could hate you and they would never dream of killing you. So if you want a little closure, tonight at dinner show them your true form. I will be right there next to you, okay?"

I stared at him and suddenly realized that he was right. They were the closest thing I had to family. They had always been there for me no matter what and I was grateful for that. I have to put my trust in them like I decided a long time ago.

"You're right, I'll show them my true form tonight."

"That's my girl," Sanosuke said as he leaned in and gave me a soft but passionate kiss. I started to kiss him back. We parted after a few minutes and I knew that I was loved.

A/N To anyone who has stuck with this story i thank you it means alot to me and please read and reveiw i will contiune the story no matter what but knowing what you think of the story so far would be a big help even if you don't have anything nice to say still tell me criasitem really helps me work harder on my creative side thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING)

Later that night, in the common room of the Shinsengumi's headquarters, everyone was seated for dinner except for Sen-chan, who had been called back to her village by Kimigiku to attend to some royal duties.

Chizuru POV

I wish Sen-chan could be here when I tell them, but she said she would come back as soon as she could and if there was an emergency we could send for her at any time. Well, I have to tell them sooner or later but I'm still really scared.

As if sensing my fear, Sanosuke reached for my hand, and then said, "Everyone, if I could have your attention, Chizuru has something she wants to show you." He looked at me with everyone else.

"Um, well, I would like to show all of you my new found powers and my... other form so here I go." I close my eyes and concentrate on what I learned earlier today. After a few minutes, I could feel my body changing and I heard everyone gasp. When I opened my eyes, everyone was staring at me, even Sanosuke. I'd almost forgotten that he hasn't seen me like this yet.

I stood there waiting for someone to say something until Heisuke-kun spoke up with pure excitement. "Man Chizuru, that is so cool." Hijikata-san and Kondou-san just smiled at me kindly, while Nakagura-san jumped up and said, "That's so amazing. I wish I could do that."

I was so happy that they were all accepting my true self. Sanosuke was right, they are like my family. Wait, I wonder what Sanosuke thinks of this form. I look over to him and he stands up and approaches me. "You look so beautiful and perfect." He pulls me closer to him then gave me a kiss that had pure and true love behind it. We stayed like that for a little while before breaking the kiss and looking at everyone.

That's when I realized that Souji hadn't said anything about our public display of affection so I asked him what was up. "Um, Okita-san, why haven't you made any jokes about me and Sanosuke yet."

He just stared at me so Saito-san spoke for him. "I believe he is scared of what you can do now."

"Shut up, Hajime, that's not tr... Well ... I mean, ugh, don't jugde me okay. I really am happy for you, Chizuru, even if you do scare me a little," he mumbled the last part but everyone heard it and we all started laughing. Once the laughter died down, I thanked everyone for accepting me and we all went to bed, and I realized I really did love them as though they were my real family.

A month later

Chizuru POV

Things around the base had returned to normal for the most part. Everyone were happy for me and Sanosuke and because I now know how to use my powers so when I go on patrol with Sanosuke, I can help capture the Choshu. I told Sen-chan that she didn't need to come back unless there was a problem since I was doing a lot better. I still have nightmares but Sanosuke is there for me, so I am fine. Although Sanosuke was really antsy because we haven't found Shiranui yet, other then that everything is fine.

I was happy for the first time in a long time. Sanosuke and I were on our way to bed after dinner had ended. We got into bed and as I snuggled closer to Sanosuke, I noticed that something was bothering him, so I asked, "Um Sanosuke, what's wrong? You seem upset about something."

He looked down at me. "I'm just mad that we haven't found Shiranui yet. I don't want him to hurt you again."

I just stared at him lovingly before leaning in to kiss him and said, "Don't worry. As long as we have each other, we will be fine. I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go to sleep now." We curled up together and even asleep we knew we would always be together. At least I hope we will.

1 week later

Third Person POV

In the middle of the night, there was a big crash at the front gate and all of the captains were outside, along with Chizuru. Everyone was surprised at the sight in front of them. There at the front of the gates were Kazama, Amagiri and Shiranui with a bunch of Koudou's furies. Kazama spoke first. "Hey Mibu mutts, we've come to take the female devil" before attacking the shensingumi.

Chizuru POV

I was shocked at what I saw before me. They dared to attack us in the middle of the night. Before I would have been scared and hidden, but not this time. Not now that I've finally unlocked my true self. I changed forms without thinking and rushed into the battle. I manged to kill several furies without any hesitation. I guess what people say is true, pain does change people.

I saw Sanosuke locked in battle with several furies. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kondou-san, injured and exhausted from all the fighting, and Shiranui approaching with his gun pointing at him. If that bullet hits Kondou-san, he'll die, but I'll survive if it hits me. With this thought, I jumped in front of the bullet just before it hit Kondou-san. It went right though my shoulder and I screamed out, but it wasn't healing. What's going on?

Harada POV

I heard Chizuru scream and looked over to see her on the ground with blood pouring out of her shoulder and Shiranui standing over her. I was in front of her in seconds.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? WHY INS'T SHE HEALING?"

He looked at me with a big grin and starting laughing. I was beyond pissed. "Hahahaha, the stupid little slut isn't healing because the bullets are silver. We devils can't heal from them either. I mean, I was aiming for the old mutt here, but this is way better. The look on your face, heh. Well, we'll leave for now. I've had my fun."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I tried to attack him but he was gone with the others. Then I came back to my senses and remembered Chizuru's injury. She was close to passing out from the blood loss. "Chizuru honey, come on, talk to me. I'm so sorry." By now all the captains were around us.

Kondou ordered, "Heisuke, go get Matsumodo-sensei." He ran off and Chizuru lifted her hand to my face. "Sanosuke, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Chizuru, why did you protect me?" Kondou had tears in his eyes like all of us.

"You're like a father to me and I thought I would heal. Don't worry, I can still endure wounds better than you guys."

This entire time, Yamazaki was wrapping her shoulder so we could move her, but she passed out. "Okay, we can move her now, but be careful," Yamazaki said.

I picked her up bridal style and laid her down on our bed. While waiting for the doctor to get here, the other captains went to get supplies and secure the perimeter. "Please don't die on me. I need you."

"Sano, Matsumodo's here"

"Thanks Shinpachi." I sighed, "Well Chizuru, it's going to be a long night. Please pull though." I leaned down and kissed her forehead just as Matsumodo entered.

A/N Okay I know after not posting in forever this is a cruel way to end this chapter but I couldn't resist. Plus I lost motivation to write anymore. Don't worry I will update ASAP.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sanosuke POV

As I stared down at Chizuru, I could see that she was breathing but only barely. I thought back to the promise I made to her when she was first attacked. "I'm so sorry. I broke my promise, Chizuru." As the others looked on sadly, Saito was heating a metal rod to cauterize the bullet wound while Matsumoto dug the bullet out. I couldn't help but look away; there was so much blood.

"Sano."

I looked over to Shinpachi. "Yes?"

He just gave me a grim look. "We need you to hold her down in case she struggles when we cauterize the wound."

I gently put my hands on her as Saito hands the hot iron rod to Matsumoto. He brings it to the wound and presses down hard, causing Chizuru to jerk upwards in pain with a scream. "Crap, Sano, hold her down!"

"Chizuru, sweetie, I'm so sorry," I say with tears starting to form in my eyes as I hold her to the floor and she screams out in agony. After a few more minutes, she passed out and Matsumoto pulled away. "It's done; she'll be out till morning though." He started to clean up and leave.

"Thank you so much, Matsumoto-sensai. You too, Saito and Shinpachi." I carefully picked Chizuru up and brought her to our room. After changing her clothes, I laid her down in our bed. Then i leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Chizuru. I'll be back later"

Common room; Sano POV

As I entered the room, I looked at everyone before speaking. "I assume Shinpachi told you guys the news." As they nodded, I continued, "Well, any idea where that basted went? I'm going to slowly murder him and send him to hell where he belongs."

At this, Kondo spoke up, "They just dissappeared. We sent out two patrol teams and are waiting to hear back from them. In the meantime, calm down. Yelling like that is not going to help."

That just made me more mad. "CALM DOWN?! THAT SON OF A BITCH RAPES MY FIANCE THEN SHOOTS HER AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DO-" "SANOUSUKE!" I looked to a stern-faced Hijikata. "We know you're upset, but that does not mean you yell at the commander of the Shinsengumi. He is still your superior and he feels guilty enough having Chizuru take the bullet for him. Futhermore, we are all upset; Chizuru is like family to us and we do not like seeing all of these things happen to her. So sit the hell down and calm the fuck down. We'll find this basted, don't worry about that; and when we do, you can torture him all you want before he dies. Understood?"

I do as he says and bow my head torwards Kondo. "He's right; I'm sorry all of you." As I lift my head, I continue, "I was just so close to losing her; it's my job to protect her. But that's still no excuse-"

We were interuped by a soldier knocking. "Excuse me, Commander, captians. I'm sorry, but we couldn't find anything on them after they disapeared."

Kondo told him, "Thank you, you're dismissed."

After the soldier left, Hijikata spoke. "I suggest we all go to bed."

After that we all left. I got into bed with Chizuru and hugged her as gently as possible. "I love you, Chizuru," I said before falling asleep.

The next day; Third person POV

Chizuru wakes up and tries to sit up, but the pain stops her. "Sanosuke, are you up?"

He stirs and looks at her. "Morning sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm in pain, but it's not that bad. Don't worry."

He leans down and kisses her with a passion that she returns. When they pull away, they're both out of breath. Chizuru looks up at him "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

He smiles down at her. "That was some of the love I have for you."

She makes a pouty face. "Just some?"

Sanosuke chuckles. "Yes well, unfortunately, I can't give you all my love until you heal." They stare at each other before they share another kiss until Sanosuke stands up. "You rest; I'll go get your breakfast."

A/N im sorry about not updating also i dont know if i will add a lemon or not ive never witten one but i have read plenty so i will update when possible read and reveiw thank you.


End file.
